


Reporting the Findings

by Reza Sekaine and NihileNOPE (NihileNOPE)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, wrote this explaining her absence during the booru error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Reza%20Sekaine%20and%20NihileNOPE
Summary: During the BVA's closure, Kazuko returns to her own job's headquarters.
Kudos: 1





	Reporting the Findings

It had been a few days since I settled into the BVA HQ, and I was finally starting to get accustomed to the place. The warping layouts, the occasional wall clipping, the multiple girls named Jon-whom I suspect came from other dimensions themselves. But my investigating this dimension came to a screeching halt when the HQ tower was closed. I used this as an opportunity to report back to my boss, whom I only knew as “Kazama-san” I never really saw his form, as he always sat in this tall chair, and had the back to me. I opted to open a portal directly into his office, instead of climbing through my bag of plenty-Karen complained about that. Stepping through, I called out.

“Kazama-san!” I exclaimed, bowing out of respect. “I’m back-and I have much to tell you.”  
“Himura-san.” He stated, in his heavily obscured voice. “We haven’t heard from you directly in a while-and while we knew you were alive and well, none of us could pinpoint your location.”  
“I apologize.” I stated. “I had limited communication. I discovered another space between dimensions, just like this headquarters.”  
“Impressive, Himura-san! This is a remarkable discovery! Please, have a report ready for me, and take a few days off. You’ve worked quite hard. Upon your return, you are to return to the space you discovered and continue observations. Further instructions will be given at that time. And do not worry about communication issues-it can’t be helped.”  
Oh, how I wish I could see the look on Kazama-san’s face when he reads the report.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing, there was a security certificate error with the booru, that was resolved within a couple of days. Another fellow poster known as NegativePro posted a sign stating that the BVA HQ was closed due to incidents that were tied to some in-jokes. So I ran with it and wrote this fic, so he has to have some of the credit!


End file.
